Ororus
by sunysunshine
Summary: Mystic falls annonçait le début de ma nouvelle vie. Je l'espérais pleine de nouveauté et riche en émotion. Mais pour tout vous avouer, jamais je n'aurais souhaité ou même imaginé tout ce qui allait m'arriver. Quelques fois l'expression "be or not to be" prend tout son sens et l'on préférerait que la seconde option soit la vrai !
1. Mystic falls

**Salut a tous. Donc c'est ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Laissez vos commentaire cela me fera super plaisir de savoir que mon histoire est lut. Bisous! **

Chapitre 1 :

** Mystic falls **

De fines gouttelettes ruissellent le long de mon manteau et se faufilent sous le capuchon rabattu sur mon visage. Quelle météo joyeuse pour mon arrivée a Mystic falls. Les roues de ma valise se coincent tant l'eau s'accumule en bordure des trottoirs, et mes chaussures ne se résument plus qu'a de simple éponges gorgées de saletés. Une odeur de pluie et étonnamment de terre mouillé mélangeai à l'encens me surpris. Il règne,ici une ambiance mystique. Comme si chaque partie de la ville avait été éprouvée par des événements qui lui avaient donné son âme. Pour tant les allées bordées de petite boutiques, le dallage recouvrant le sol, les maisons si typiques qui se profilent a l'horizon, rende l'atmosphère si sombres presque accueillante. J'espère que cette année sera riches et pleines en émotion. Si j'ai traversée tout l'océan atlantique depuis la France , c'est uniquement pour vivre pour la première fois. Je sais qu'il s'agit là d'une solution radicale. Mais comme on a souvent tendance à dire quand on fait quelque chose au tant ne pas le faire à moitié. Et puis pour ma part ,seul une coupure nette et sans bavure peut m' offrir ou plutôt m'obliger à changer dans le meilleur des sens.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver mon petit appartement. Je ne le loue que pour trois fois rien , a vrai dire c'est largement normal vu qu'il ne comprend qu'une petit pièce avec une salle de bain. Je remarque enfin la devanture , je passe le petit hall d'entrée, puis je monte une à une chaque une des marches en traînant derrière moi ma valise. Le craquement du parquet ne fais que renforcer cette sensation d'ancienneté qui couvre les murs du bâtiment et la ville entière. Il est déjà 21 heure et franchement je n'ai pas l'envie de me prendre la tête , sachant que des demain 8 heure, les cours vont commencer. Je déballe mes couettes et me niche dedans sur le matelas reposant a même le sol.

J'observe quelques instant la fenêtre, il me semble percevoir l'ombre d'un chien puis un hurlement de bête me fait frissonner de tout mon long. Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul sous le coup de la surprise. Et ce n'est que lorsque mes paupière ne m'obéirent plus, je compris le détail qui me troublé. Comment du second étage une silhouette de chien peut-elle être visible ? Et cet aboiement, j'aurais presque distingué une bride de crie humain. Mon cerveau était trop épuisé pour continuer son raisonnement , et toute trace de crainte me quitta pour laisser place aux bras de Morphée.


	2. Ma première rencontre

Chapitre 2 :

Ma première rencontre

Le réveil s'avéra assez difficile. J'entrouvre péniblement les yeux, qui tombent immédiatement sur la vitre et le mur de brique d'en face. Sans me poser de question, je saute hors des couettes et m'approche. Rien, je laisse mes doigts parcourir le carreau froid très vite recouvert de la buée de ma respiration. Je suis un peu s'est il passé hier soir ? Je ne vais certainement pas placer ça sur le coup du décalage horaire. Il n'existe pas de solution plus simpliste, pourtant scientifiquement parlant cela paraît tout simplement improbable. Je m'éloigne, et rejoint ma petit table pliante . Plus que vingt minute pour être prête.

Dehors, la pluie n'est plus au rendez-vous, mais le froid arrive tout de même à percer au travers ma veste. Je prend le bus de justesse et commence également a paniquer sur ce que va devenir cette journée. D'un pas lent je traverse la petit allée qui mène au secrétariat du lycée. Les élèves ne sont pas si différent de chez moi excepté les cheerleaders. Chacun semble se parfaire dans son rôle sans se soucier des autres par petit groupe qui sont pour la plus part rien de plus qu'un moyen de se sentir aimé et supérieur.

J'enregistre mon nom et prend mon emplois du temps. Très bien, première heure, mathématiques. Je devrait survivre sans grande difficulté, il s'agit bien du langage universel. Donc un bon point positif. Je choisit l'avant dernier siège devant la fenêtre. Après quelques minutes, tout les élèves entrent ainsi que Madame Davis. Je la remercie intimement, elle ne me demande aucune présentation orale et ne m'interroge pas de tout son cours. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, je finis par me faire remarquer.

« Quelqu'un aurait -il un manuel pour mademoiselle Blacke ?

Oui !

Très bien allez vous placer à côté d'elle. »

Le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole, plaça sa chaise près de la mienne ainsi que sa table. J' était un peu gênée et m'entendit dire avec mon meilleur accent.

« Merci,...pour le livre.

T'inquiète pas c'est avec plaisir. Tu me rappelle quelqu'un, disons que c'est comme un signe.

Oui peut-être.

Vous n'êtes pas à côté pour parler, mais bien pour m'écouter, je vous prie. »

Je n'en revient pas, premier cours et je me fais pour la première fois de toute ma scolarité remettre a ma place. Je constante au sourire en coin de mon voisin, qu'il ne ressent absolument pas la même chose. Je baisse la tête et laisse mon manteau s'enfouir dans le cal de mon pul. Ma respiration me réchauffe et je laisse le flux de parole me bercer doucement.

A la fin du cours, je fuis. C'est bien le mot, j'agrippe mon sac et me dirige vers la porte en fixant mes pied. Pourtant, une silhouette me suit, et je remarque d'un coup d'oeil dans une vitre qu'il s'agit d'un garçon de tout à l'heure. Je ralentis le pas, et le laisse passer près de moi.

« Jérémie dit-il en me tendant la main. Jérémie Gilbert.

Annabeth blacke finis-je pas répondre en serrant tout doucement sa main.

Si tu as un problème , viens me voir.

Hum... ok merci.

Stresse pas, je ne mort pas , croie moi y' a pire comme créature. S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avec une note dans la voie que je ne su identifier. »

Cette dernière réplique me trouble encore, ce ton , et les mots qu'il a employé ne sont pas normaux. Je veux dire , créature pourquoi pas mec ou garçon, tout simplement. Et la façon dont un petit voile sembla passer sur ses orbite lorsqu'il prononça _mordre_. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter tout ces signes. J'observe les gens depuis longtemps. C'était ma seule occupation au collège lorsque malgré la marrais humaine. Je me sentais seule ou perdu au milieu de hyènes dont le rire était toujours provoqué pas la seule humiliation.

Et croyait moi, quelqu'un choisit toujours ses mots qu'il le veuille ou non.

Midi sonne et moi je marche vers le self. Les tables sont déjà pleine. Jérémie est assis au fond, étonnamment, il est seul. Je l'aurais toujours imaginé entourais d'une bande d'amis ou de quelques autres énergumène. Je dépose mon sac sur la table. Il m'observe et cette fois c'est moi qui choisit de sourire tout en prenant soins de baisser les yeux vers mon sandwich.

« Je ne t'embête pas ? Tu n'as pas besoin de la place ?

Non, je suis content que tu soit là. Pour tout te dire j'ai autant l'impression que toi d'être nouveau. Les choses changent tellement en si peu de temps. Mais tu viens d'ou ?

France, je suis arrivée hier soir. Et je dois t'avouer que sans toi je serais un peu perdue maintenant. Donc merci.

France... Tu pourrais m'aider alors.

Comment ?

Disons que je fais certaine recherche et que mes documents sont ancien pour la plus part en français. Et je ne parle pas un mot de ta langue.

Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Et j'ai du mal avec l'anglais.

Très bien mademoiselle Blacke, rendez vous chez moi à 5 heure. Appelons cela l'aide mutuelle. »

Il s'était déjà levé sans que je puisse ajouter quoique se soit.

« Attend c'est quoi l'adresse ?

Ah oui, le manoirs des Salvatore. C'est mon adresse pour le moment. A ce soir.

A ce soir ! »


	3. les Salvatore

**Donc voila, un petit chapitre de plus. Je tient a préciser que mon histoire comprend le début de la saison 5 lorsque Stefan a perdu sa mémoire mais Silas a été qui me permet de démarrer une nouvelle histoire.**

Chapitre 3 :

les salvatore

Il est déjà 4h30, je n'ai pas le temps de passer chez moi. A vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment ou est ce manoir. La plus par des élèves à qui j'ai demandé mon indiqué une rue vers l'ouest de la ville. D'après eux je ne peut tout simplement pas le rater.

A chaque nouveau pas mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Qui vais-je bien trouver là-bas ? Les frère Salvatore forcément. Mais je me demande ce qui les lies entre eux, pour qu'on les associent directement sans distinction.

La lumière qui caresse mon visage s'efface et alors que je tourne la tête sur ma gauche je découvre la battisse. Un immanence manoir dont les mur en chaud souligne l' accent triangulaire des toits. Il s'étant en demi angle sur chaque côté de l'entrée. L'ensemble semble vieux de 500 ans mais la route goudronné tranche avec cette vision digne des grandes fête des fondateurs anglosaxon. Je pourrait presque voir ces femmes aux robes orné de broderie avec a leurs bras des jeunes homme en costume noir d'encre.

J'avance jusqu'à la porte et caresse la pierre du bout des doigt. Je toque une première fois, et ma main retombe dans le vide du hall de la maison.

« Que puis-je pour vous ma chère ?

Je viens voir Jérémie, il ma dit de le retrouver ici.

Stefan, Casanova est de retour , je croyait que depuis la mort de sa petite sorcière , il préféré les fantômes.

Damon, arrête ça. Excuse mon frère. Jérémie n'est pas encore là, mais tu peut entrer si tu veux.

D'accord , merci. »

Stefan me montre du doigt un petit fauteuil ou je me précipite. Lui est assis et semble absorbé pas la contemplation de photos en noir et blanc. Il a un visage tendre ciselé au niveaux du menton. Mais ses yeux vert, eux sont différent presque intemporel mais surtout noyait par une sorte de tristesse. A chaque nouveaux cliché, ils partent comme dans le vide à la recherche de quelque chose que le clignement de cils l'empêche de retrouver. Alors que je l'observe, son menton se tourne vers moi.

« … Qui est cette jeune femme ? Elle est vraiment magnifique.

Oui, mais je ne le sais pas plus que toi. »

Sur ces mots il laisse tomber le portrait au sol. Je me penche pour le ramasser. Puis je m'installe à côté de lui. Il me suit du regard, et le plante dans le mien. Je rougie et détourne mon regard avec un sourire plus qu'amusé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me fait c'est effet la. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne cherche pas plus que ça a me juger, juste a se laisser vivre.

J'ouvre le petit carnet posé près de son verre. Il me laisse faire et boit une gorgé d'alcool.

Il ne reste pas grand chose a l'intérieur la moitié des pages ont été arraché. Pourtant la fin est toujours lisible. Je m'apprête a commencer à lire, lorsqu'il me le dérobe des mains et commence à voie haute.

Ce passage décrit la jeune femme de la photos, avec tellement de douceur et de précision que je pourrais presque la voir se mouvoir devant moi. Catherine, malgré que Stefan ne sache pas qui elle, est sa voie se mélange aux paroles comme si il les avaient lui-même écrite.

On passe alors la soirée a observé cette partie du passé. Et je ne me rend même pas conte que Jérémie est bien arrivée mais n'a pas osé rentrer , ni même que temps en temps la main de mon compagnon s'attarde sur la mienne au moment de reposer un bout de vieux papier.

La magie se brise lorsque je sens mon téléphone vibrer, je devais appeler ma sœur a 21 heure et la voilà qui m'envoie un message inquiète de n'avoir aucune nouvelle.

Je me lève déboussolée.

« Je suis désolé mais je dois partir,je suis plus qu'en retard

Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Je... j'allais répondre non mais la noirceur de la nuit me pousse à accepter. Oui ça m'arrangerai en effet.

Annabeth

Jérémie mais depuis quand est tu là ?

Je viens juste d'arriver.

Je dois m'en aller mais si tu veux me passer tes documents, je les regarderais demain.

D'accord et encore merci.

Avec plaisir et au revoir

A demain

Au revoir et reviens quand tu veux ma chère. Susurre Damon avec malgré tout un brin de gentillesse et de reconnaissance que je ne comprend pas.

Allait viens on devrait y aller. »

Je suis Stefan qui me reconduis chez moi sans dire un seul mot.

Et disparaît.


End file.
